castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Aspect of Death
Aspect of Death can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have an Orb of Death , which comes from Undead II, special Mission:Aspect of Death, and are at least level 620. You have 168 hours to complete the battle before he flees. = Basic information = Aspect of Death has 1,030,000,000 health. Use this text string to post DMG needed in monster chat: *1 Epic 8.2, 2 Epics 15.4M, Legendary 18.0M Participants: up to 160 people total, with the following distribution: * 100 people levels 500+ * 40 people levels 150-499 * 20 people levels 100-149 This battle uses the Monster Class, Piercing/Resistance, Divine Power and Target Area systems. = Additional Information = 'Target Areas' Aspect of Death has four different areas that can be attacked, each with its own health and resistance : * Head (422,500,000 health) - Dispatch to defeat Aspect of Death. * Beacon (422,500,000 health) - Dispatch to defeat Aspect of Death. * Scythe (92,500,000 health) - Dispatch to enable Fire Weakness on the Head. Reduces damage to Head by a maximum of 27% while alive. * Wings (92,500,000 health) - Dispatch to enable Water Weakness on the Beacon. Reduces damage to Beacon by a maximum of 27% while alive. 'Piercing/Resistance' Aspect of Death has Piercing, Water, Fire, Wind and Earth Resistances, and Fire and Water Weaknesses. * Head: +18 Piercing Resistance (Max block 18%), +15 Fire Resistance (Max block 5%), -10 Fire Weakness (Maximum bonus 10%, enabled when Scythe is defeated) * Beacon: +18 Piercing Resistance (Max block 18%), +15 Water Resistance (Max block 5%), -10 Water Weakness (Maximum bonus 10%, enabled when Wings is defeated) * Scythe: +18 Piercing Resistance (Maximum block 18%), +15 Earth Resistance (Max block 5%) * Wings: +18 Piercing Resistance (Maximum block 18%), +15 Wind Resistance (Max block 5%) 'Divine Armor' All parts of Aspect of Death have Divine Armor. This armor requires 700 Divine Power to get full damage, and blocks a maximum of 30% with no Divine Power, degrading by 0.0428% for each point of Divine Power you have. 'Siege Weapons' *If you kill Head or Beacon before the launch of the last weapon, half of the weapon is 'wasted' on the dead part, 'Lore' 'Rewards while fighting Aspect of Death' 108 Attack Essence 'Rewards after slaying Aspect of Death' Loot thresholds for 99%: *' ': 1 - 8,120,000 (starts at 5,370,000), 2 - 15,380,000 (starts at 9,450,000) *' ': 1 - 17,970,000 (starts at 10,790,000) 'Alchemy' * , (Magic: 45 Attack, 45 Defense, 90 Divine Power). Needs: ** x20 ** x3 ** x3 ** x3 * . Needs: ** x6 * . Needs: ** x6 * . Needs: ** x9 * . Needs: ** x9 'Item Archives' * Adversary item archive: ** x8: +8 Attack/each * Relic item archive: ** x12: +6 Attack/each * Legendary item archive: ** x10: +5 Defense/each 'Achievements' *Gold Medal: 26,000,000 pure damage in less than 24 hours (before 144 hrs monster timer): +3 Skill Points (one-time award) *Slay Aspect of Death 5 times (1,000,000 min dmg + def): +5 Favor Points *Slay Aspect of Death 5 times (5,000,000 min dmg, secondary targets have > 75% health): +3 Skill Points 'Notes' *Introduced: June 27, 2013 *Please help the Castle Age community by entering your loot data in THIS spreadsheet. Category:Monsters Category:Divine Monsters